La prueba de embarazo?
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Que pasaría si Hiroto,suzuno y nagumo encuentra una prueba de embarazo y una receta con el nombre de Midorikawa y se creyera esta esperando, que confucion o situación tendría eso..pasen y lean.


**Saludos les traigo este fic,espero les guste mucho, me gusta escribir mucho de esta parejita, así que espero es agrade mucho como a mi escribirlo... sin mas el onet-shot de una pequeña confucion para hiroto..**

* * *

><p><strong>¿La prueba de embarazo?<strong>

_*º*º*º*º*_

**POV: Hitomiko**

Era una mañana tranquila y soleada de invierno a pesar del frio y la nevada la noche anterior, el salón que salía ese día a calentar realmente hacía de ese día invernal un día agradable como para que los más jóvenes de ese orfanato salieran a jugar a realizar muñecos de nieve los jóvenes jugarán a una guerra de nieve y los grandes simplemente se acurrucaran viendo televisión frente a un kotatsu que les brindara calor,

Todos en ese orfanato Ohisama realmente les era un día agradable todos menos para cierto peliverde que se la había ocurrido la brillante idea de comer helado frete a la ventana de su habitación abierta sin abrigarse y con un ventilador provocándose a sí mismo ese día no pudiera ni pararse de la cama….

**-vaya realmente estas muy enfermos**- tomándole la temperatura**-**

**-estoy bien Hitomiko-san- **hablaba el peliverde con una voz muy baja tapado en su cama**-**

**-¿bien? apenas y puedes mantenerte despierto, ahora mismo te llevare al médico-**

**-no quiero, Hitomiko-san déjame aquí, sigue sin mí- **dramatizando su enfermedad**-**

**-vaya estas delirando, vamos así sea a la fuerza-**

**-¡no quiero, no auxilio!- **tapándose bajo las frazadas-

Tras saca as midorikawa de su cama lo lleve al médico sin antes abrigarlo bien, realmente la temperatura lo había noqueado en esta ocasión, no era la primera vez se provocaba un resfriado pero esta ocasión estaba hirviendo con una cara muy roja y con unos ojos demasiado cansados como si en cualquier momento se durmiera y fuera azotar contra el piso,

Tras llega al consultorio el medico reviso a midorikawa así que mientras le hacía una revisión yo salí por unos estudios de una amiga y regrese, para cuando entre al consultorio donde estaba midorikawa lo vi escondido bajo el escritorio…

**-¿Qué pasa?- **mirando al peliverde bajo el escritorio del consultorio-

**-que bien que regresa señorita**, -hablaba el médico-** solo le dije que le daría una inyección para bajar rápido la calentura y se metió abajo mi escritorio y no quiso salir por más que se lo pido-**

**-descuide**…-acercándose al peliverde-** sal de ahí o yo misma te saco a la fuera**- sonado molesta-

**-no quiero, oblígame**- aferrándose a su escondite-

**-no te importa**, -sonado moleta y mandona-** entonces te prometo que si yo te caso de bajo de ese escritorio no solo recibirás una sino 15 inyecciones en una sola aplicación además te quitare los videojuegos y tu dotación secreta de dulces de bajo de la cama y no te dejare salir de tu habitación un mes y solo te mantendré a pan y agua-**

**-n-no ya voy**, -asustado ante hitomiko y su expresión-** pero no me toques-**

**-listo todo suyo doctor- sonriendo muy calmada-**

**-de acurdo**- asustado sin saber por qué-

Tras convencer a midorikawa salió por voluntad y como todo un niño pequeño al sentir el algodón en su trasero donde aplicarían la inyección comenzó a gritar peor a si el medico lo fuera violar sin piedad…

**-¡Duele! **, -gritando-** ¡suélteme maldito psicópata, ayudan, este médico me quiere arrancar mi trasero!, ¡duele mucho sáquela ya!-**

**-yo, aun no lo aplicado la inyección- **mirando a midorikawa con rareza-

**-he...perdone...bueno que espera que me aplique yo la inyección, haya su trabajo para ello le pagan-**

**-está bien, pero deje de gritar-**

**-claro**…-sintiendo el piquete-** …hijo de….-**

Tras que a midorikawa lo inyectaran sin antes llorar y gritar por una simple inyección como siempre y le pidiera al médico su receta, nos fuimos de ahí, pero claro midorikawa es de esos chicos exagerados que cuando lo inyectan va caminando lento como si se fuera a caer el piso en cualquier momento, ya me había acostumbrado a él y esa actitud infantil que en ocasiones era adorable,

Al llegar al orfanato entramos en él y llegamos a la cocina para darle a midorikawa su medicina, pero exagerado como siempre se sentó con cuidado en una de las sillas del comedor y pego la cara a la mesa y comenzó a quejarse…

**-dueles…me duele -**fingiendo lloraba**- , no siento las piernas, creo voy a morir, me duele el**…- siendo interrumpido-

**-toma -**entregándole agua y su medicación**- tómatelos y después te vas a la cama me entiendes-**

**-sí, pero no puedo caminar no ciento nada del cuello para abajo-**

**-rayos, entonces te llevare, pero te dormirás y no saldrás de ahí-**

**-a cazo, no cenare-**

**-claro, pero yo te llevare la comisa, así que has lo que te dijo ya-**

Midorikawa tomo le medicación y lo acompañe a su habitación y al recostarse de nuevo lo arrope, lo último que quería es que anduviera por ahí contagiando a todos, tras dejarlo en la cama salí de ahí paras salir e ir a buscar los estudios de mi amiga y la receta de midorikawa para guardarla de los niños pequeños para que no las tomaran…

**POV: Hiroto**

**-mira, que esto- **tomaba suzuno un sobre al llegar a la cocina**-**

**-¿qué es qué?- **se acercaba haruya por curiosidad**-vaya es una prueba de embarazo hay que abrirla-**

**-estás loco haruya, **-hablaba suzuno mirando al pelirojo-** no sabemos de quien es, respeta la intimidad delos demás-**

**-suzuno, le pides mucho a haruya **–hablaba Hiroto quien estaba a lado de ellos**- cuando ha respetado la intimidad de alguien-**

**-mira quien lo dice, señor pervertido**- le decía haruya a Hiroto-

**-como sea, -**ignorando el comentario de haruya**- solo tomare un vaso de agua y salimos de nuevo a nuestras guerra de nieve-**

**-sí, quiero hacer de nuevo un haruya de nieve- **decía suzuno a Hiro cocando las palmas**-**

**-si yo igual- **sonriendo triunfante ante la idea-

**-eso no es justo, porque los dos están ensañados a golpearme, no es justo dos contra uno-**

**-tu así lo quisiste –**hablaba Hiroto hacia el reclamo de su amigo-**qué es esto**- tomando la receta**- ¿Midorikawa?, hablando de él, ¿no lo he visto hoy?-**

**-Hiroto, dime no crees esta prueba sea de la paleta helada- **decía haruya sonriendo pervertidamente a su amigo-

**-pero que idiotez, él es un hombre y por qué debería estar en cinta- **decía Hiroto reclamando el hecho imposible de su idea-

**-bueno estoy seguro que siempre que puedes le das a Reizze lo que merece- **sonreía haruya y daba un pequeño golpe al brazo de hiroto-

**-eres un pervertido, vaya realmente no respetas la intimidad de los demás-**

**-chicos -**entraba hitomiko**- que hacen aquí, dejen eso por favor-**

**-hermana de quien es todo eso**- entregando las cosas-

**-esto…-**mirando la medicina del peliverde**- es de midorikawa-**

**-¿¡de midorikawa!?- **hablaban los tres sorprendidos-

**-en serio, eso es de el **–hablaba de la prueba hiroto**-**

**-claro, así que no lo molesten por favor, realmente esa muy cansado **–hablaba de su gripe y salía de ahí con las cosas-

Vi a mi hermana salir con unas medicinas y la prueba de embarazo los 3 nos quedamos sorprendidos pero aún más yo, realmente midorikawa, esa prueba de embarazo era suya, pero no puede, realmente estaba sorprendido de la noticia de que sería padre a mis 14 años…

**-vaya kiyama, felicidades, espero pueda ser el padrino de tu hijo **–hablaba haruya-

**-estoy sorprendido, realmente midorikawa está esperando, increíble, si es así yo igual quiero ser su padrino**…-hablaba suzuno para después mover a Hiroto del brazo- **hey Hiroto nos estas escuchando-**

Realmente no entendía nada, aún estaba sin creerlo, porque seamos honestos los hombre no se embarazan por más que lo hagan, además que era esto, ¿una historia Mpreg como las que algunas chicas leen?, no es así, nagumo pellizco mi mejilla para hacerme reaccionar y funciono…

**-¿qué te pasa?..- **le hablaba haruya a su amigo**-**

**-perdona, es que no estabas aquí-**

**-¿estás bien?- **le hablaba ahora suzuno-

**-no dijo si, debo ir con midorikawa y ustedes déjenos solos-**

**-claro tu ve, seguro tendrán mucho que hablar- **le decía suzuno al ver la confusión de su amigo-

**-que, yo quiero ir, -**hablaba haruya neceando-** quiero ver a ese helado gordo por su embarazo-**

**-no, nosotros debemos jugar, ahora Hiroto tu ve con el- **

**-gracias suzuno, bueno me voy-**

Salí de la cocina para ver midorikawa tan impresionado estaba que la sed se me había ido, al llegar a su habitación y entrar lo vi acostado y tapado completamente hasta el cuello y dormía tranquilamente con un sonrojo en la cara, me acerque a él y lo vi un momento, ¿realmente estaba esperando un bebé? y seria papà,

Me senté junto a su cama con cuidado, pero aun así se despertó y me miro con unos ojos que tal pareciera lloraría en cualquier momento y en una vos muy baja que parecía se quebraría en llanto pronto de lo ronco que se oía…

**-Hiroto…vete por favor, no quiero me veas- **decía para no enfermarlo-

**-pero que dices es este momento que más que nunca debemos estar juntos- **hablando de su "bebé"-

**-¿qué dices, estás loco? no quiero me veas así además podría contagiarte-**

**-¿contagiarme? no creo, además no te hare nada en tu condición, ryuuji** -tomándolo de la mano-** te prometo me hare responsable de ti-**

**-gracias pero no es necesario tengo cita con el medico la otra semana para**…- intentando explica estaba enfermo-

**-no, estás loco no te dejare perderlo- **pensando midorikawa quería perderlo-

**-¿Qué?, Hiroto es muy malo que tenga esto-**

**-no, no es así, es muy bueno, para ambos te prometo que yo te cuidare a ti siempre y me hare responsable me encargare de que tengan una vida saludable- **hablando tan serio de ser responsable de sus actos-

**-por eso iré al médico para mejorar de salud- **hablando de la gripe que lo tenía en cama**-**

**-nada, vamos ahora deja que me haga responsable de mis actos-**

**-pero esto es solo cosa mía, tú no tienes la culpa- **sonriéndole a Hiroto-

**-pero que dices, claro que es mí responsabilidad y tengo la culpa por no cuidarnos, tu relájate seré responsable-**

**-Hiroto…creo que…- **sintiendo que había un malentendido entre ambos-

**-cállate, **-colocándole un dedo en los labios y no dejarlo explicarse**- no hables más, es más tu quédate acostado y me quedare aquí a cuidarte y te traeré lo que pidas-**

**-¿enserio**?- impresionado por su amabilidad-

**-claro**- sonriendo dispuesto a cumplir todo-

**-sí, si te pido helado lo traes**- mirando a Hiroto y esperar su reacción**-**

**-claro, si es un antojo claro que lo traeré-**

**-sí, si pido un masaje, lo harás-**

**-claro cualquier cosa por su comodidad-**

**-¿he?...bueno si es así**…-sentándose sobre la cama-** quiero ver televisión y dulces así como otra almohada me duele la espalda de esta acostado y otra frazada aún tengo frio-**

**-claro enseguida mido- **parándose para cumplir todos los caprichos de su mido-

**POV: Midorikawa**

Por alguna razón Hiroto se decidió a cuidarme más que nunca, vaya seguro que quería mejorase de mi gripe y estar juntos como siempre, realmente eso me parece algo muy bueno de él, me agrada se preocupe por mí y mi salud, ese día Hiroto se la paso consintiéndome, vimos televisión juntos en mi habitación y comimos algunas papas fritas, dulces, Pockys, sodas y nos acurrucamos sentados en mi cama mirando televisión y comiendo cualquier cosa dulce aunque no le tomara mucho sabor,

él se la paso pegado a mi abrazándome y acariciándome la cabeza, vaya eso me hace apreciar mas a Hiroto por su atención hacia a mi además de sentirme mejor como si su trato y calor me hicieran sentir más aliviado que cualquier medicamento que termino dormido en un abrazo recargado en su hombro.

**Pov: Hiroto**

Cuando midorikawa se durmió decidí recostarlo y atroparlo de nuevo, lo menos que quería rae estresarlo en su condición ya comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de que sería padre de un bebé muy lindo, mientras limpiaba el desorden de frituras y dulces y apagaba el televisor mi hermana entro en la habitación de él…

**-Hiroto que haces aquí, sal ahora mismo-**

**-no lo hare estaré con midorikawa-**

**-sé que lo aprecias mucho, pero el esta enfermo y no quiero te contagie-**

**-dudo eso se contagie- **pensando en el embarazo-

**-¿de qué hablas?- **mirando a su hermano menor-

**-de midorikawa, tú has dicho antes esta en cinta-**

**-¿qué cosa?- **confundida por lo que escuchaba-

**-sí, recuerdas en la tarde a haruya, suzuno y a mí nos has dicho él está esperando, así que no creo eso se contagie, no es una gripe-**

**-vaya creo no supe expresarme, Hiroto, midorikawa no está esperando no puede, solo tiene una gripe muy fuerte y puede contagiarte con un simple estornudo así que sal de aquí ya antes de que te contagie-**

**-que entonces no…no está esperando, -**desilusionado por la noticia**- que mal-**

**-vamos, la cena estará pronto así que sal antes de que tenga que cuidarte también-**

**-si ya voy- **saliendo de la habitación-

Al saber eso, me desilusione vaya y tanto que quería tener un bebé con él y resulta es una confusión, que desilusión, pero supongo aunque no pueda darme uno podemos adoptar o quien sabe la ciencia de a hora puede hacer milagros…

Al día siguiente midorikawa saltaba y corría tan fresco cual rayo de un lado a otro tal parecía la fiebre le había bajado en un día de descanso completo, pero ahora el que tenía un leve resfriado era yo, y tan solo se enteró midorikawa fue a cuidarme supongo que aunque sea un error no me daré por vencido con la idea de que el me dé un hijo...

**-midorikawa, te acuestas conmigo- **mirando al peliverde quien estaba sentado en la cama**-**

**-¿qué pero si enfermo de nuevo? no quiero-**

**-si enfermas te cuidare de nuevo solo quiero sentir tu calor o…es que no me quieres- **sonando triste y no ver midorikawa-

**-bu-bueno, solo un rato- **sonrojado-

**-muchas gracias-**

**Me abrase a él tan solo se colocó encima de las brazadas y me abrase a él, tal vez ahora no podía darle amor a midorikawa, pero no por eso no lo intentaría después de mejorar, vaya saber que podría ser padre me hace estar motivado, que lo are siempre hasta que este encinta o no pueda parase lo que pase primero.**

* * *

><p>espero les gustase y fuera dfel agrado de todas las fans de esta pereja Kimidori.<p>

_** MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_


End file.
